


John's Thoughts

by spikewil



Series: Desired Lust [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Genderswap, M/M, Multi, PWP, Threesome - F/M/M, different anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's POV on his three young members of their hunting business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John's Thoughts

It was just another day in the Winchester’s life with an extra addition Pip was a young tall woman who lost her mother the same way as his Mary’s went by the yellow eyed demon. And just like Sam, her powers grew when she turned 20, but unlike Sam, Pip controlled her powers fully.

Pip’s mother had in her last breath asked to take care of Pip and have her join his family in the hunt. John had agreed, not realizing more secrets were joining their family.

John was watching the youngsters lying on the beds in a dogpile. Dean on his stomach, snoring loudly, but finally sleeping restfully. Sam on his side, curled around Pip. 

John had discovered her secret when he unannounced entered the bathroom without realizing she was in there. He had backed off quickly, apologizing and after her tears, made a promise to keep her secret from the boys.

Snoring had stopped and he looked at Dean, who was now awake and looking at Sam and Pip with desire in his eyes. As a father he should be angry at the desire that Dean felt for Sam, but this hunting business made them solitary and hard, and remembering his own relationships with family, who was he to say that Dean can’t love his brother. He knew the feeling was the same for Sam even though it seem have extended to Pip as well from both boys.

Silence as all three young people looked at John, knowing he was looking at them and thinking before the joking about his age started again.

Pip had changed his family for the good, bringing back laughter and joy in their hunt for the yellow eyed demon, their shared family business.


End file.
